Shinigamis and demons
by mossfire
Summary: This is my first fanfic its a bleach/saiyuki crossover Enjoy :D oh and its T for language
1. prologue

**Shingamis and Demons**

Note: I don't own saiyuki or bleach and this happens when Aizen went to the fake Karakura Town

Prologue:

Aizen was staring at the little army of shinigami captains and vice-captains. On his right his former subordinate Gin Ichimaru was smiling his usual smile and was being very carefree. However on his left another one of his followers Tosen Kaname was posed to attack at any second. Tosen wasn't the only one feeling tense his subordinates the Espada and their fraccons were posed to attack, well except for his primera espada Stark who looked very sleepy and bored. Then the sou-taicho Yamamoto Genryusai was about unleashed his zanpaktou, the gate that separated the Hueco Mundo and the pseudo-Karakura Town opened. Out came the taichos and fuku-taichos for the fourth, sixth, eleventh, and twelfth divisions, as well as the substitute shinigami: Kurosaki Ichigo, the quincy: Ishida Uryu, the hollowed human: Yastadora Sado "Chad", the spiritually powered human girl: Inoue Orihime, the privaron trecera espada: Neliel Tu Oderschvank (in her baby form), the unseated shinigami from the thirteenth division: Kuchiki Rukia, the Cuatra espada: Ulquiorra Cifer, and finally the Decima espada: Yammy.

But before anyone could speak there was shouting. "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?" shouted a young man with crimson hair like the fuku-taicho of the sixth division Abarai Renji. "I don't know, but I am hungry" complained a kid with brown hair and a gold headband. "WILL YOU TWO IDOTS SHUT UP!" shouted an angry looking young man with golden hair like the sun in monks clothing. "AHAHA, now, now everyone calm down, its seems we have company" stated a young man in Chinese attire. At that moment everyone looked up in interest.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sanzo was staring up in the sky wondering who the hell were these people. "Hey Hakkai, Sanzo are those guys youkai?" asked Goku.

"No Goku their chi isn't that of a youkai nor of a human, Idon't know what they are," responded Hakkai.

"Well whatever those guys, they sure have some chicks I wouldn't mind talking to," said Gojyo who was always up for what he calls "talking" with women when he really means sex.

"Hey we still don't know if their enemies or not so be on your guard and no fantasies of women or food," commanded Sanzo who was in a bad mood

then again he is always in a bad mood thanks to two certain people (cough- Goku-cough-Gojyo).

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo was wondering how the hell he got from the Hueco Mundo to the pseudo-Karakura Town as well as everyone else. Not only was he prepared to fight against Ulquiorra, he was irritated at the fact that now he would have to fight the rest of the espada and Aizen.

But one thing that really pissed him off right now was the fact that four new strangers arrived with powerful spiritual pressure, who standing there whispering to themselves after they were shouting at one another just a little while ago. Since everyone else was standing there staring at them including the arrancar, he decided to do the questioning.

"Hey, who the hell are you and what the hell are you guys?" shouted Ichigo trying to voice at a calm level. "That's the same question I was about to ask you," answered the man with golden hair and purple eyes.

"Well shit, how come pretty boy answers the question and I don't?" the crimson haired man asked the guy in the Chinese outfit. "Yeah, Gojyo's right how you got to answer it Sanzo I want to do it too," complained the kid with the gold headband.

"Hey Goku I think it's because the shitty monk here wanted to show off his title as the might lord prissy-boy," responded the crimson haired guy. "Yeah, you could be right Gojyo," laughed the kid.

While they were laughing, the golden haired monk was standing there saying nothing with his face hidden behind his bangs. All of sudden there was a loud _crack_ in the air and the two that were laughing stopped and started to look nervous, while monk was still standing there as well as the Chinese guy except he was sweat-dropping.

"Everyone stand back," shouted the sou-taicho . "Reduce all creation to ash" "Ryujin Jakka" shouted the sou-taicho.


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2

"Reduce all creation to ash" "Ryujin Jakka" commanded the sou-taicho. Imediately the sword burst into powerful flames that surrounded Yamamoto.

"What the hell did that old geezer just do and why is it so powerful?" shouted Gojyo. "I don't know Gojyo, it's not youkai magic so I don't know what it is" answered Hakkai who probably was the only one to respond to that question considering Sanzo and Goku were too busy blocking their eyes from the outrageously bright flames.

Then the flames moved from Yamamoto to Aizen, Gin, and Kaname to encircle them so they wouldn't be able to move at the moment. After the flames encircled those three, it then went back to Yamamoto where it began to reduce in size and brightness until it was small enough he sleathed the flames into a hilt that looked like it belong to a katana.

* * *

Sanzo couldn't believed what he just saw, the immense flames were being controlled by the old geezer that was using just a katana guard and he was able to put them into a katana hilt like it was the katana itself.

"Oh man the old man is scary, he was able to control the flames like he was swinging a sword or something," Goku said in awe. "It seems we ought to be careful with those people, if that was the old man's doing I don't want to know what the younger people could do," said Gojyo who looked a little nervous.

"Did you notice the people that were with the old man didn't look surprised or nervous when his katana burst into flames after he shouted something, it seems that they have the similar ability as him. But not as powerful as him," stated Hakkai who was maybe the only one who noticed it.

"Now that Hakkai has mentioned it, yeah I did notice it," Goku said, still sounding nervous "Same Here," replied Goyjo. "Well now that we know what they can probably do, how about we show them what we can do," suggested Sanzo sounding amused.

Right after Sanzo mentioned that everyone smirked. "Sure, I'm all up for the chanllege," mused Gojyo. "Yay, a fight a fight, I wonder how strong they are," sang Goku. "Well it would be very rude of us since they showed us all that power while we did nothing," chirped Hakkai.

"Yeah, you're right Hakkai it would be very rude of us to not show them our power," agreed Sanzo. "However, Hakkai, Goku whatever you do and no matter what do not remover your headband or ear cuffings and I mean no matter what, is that understood ?" Sanzo questioned.

"Understood," they replied. "Good lets go," commanded Sanzo.

* * *

While this was going on, everyone was tense and posed to attack at anytime. Soon the new comers broke apart and started to head towards the shinigami and the arrancar with aggression burning in their eyes and few had excitement in them as well.  
(Just for you readers to be clear Sanzo is the only one whose eyes don't have excitement in them, just aggression.)

"Hey I have a question are you bastards looking for a fight with us, or just a certain person," asked the eleventh division taicho Zaraki Kenpachi who was getting pumped up for a fight.

"Yeah we're looking for a fight but not just with you, but with every single person here, why got a problem with that," inquired the man with crimson hair and eyes. "No that's fine with me," replied Zaraki.

"Hmph, since we can't leave the matter of the unclosed and these strangers are posing a threat, everyone fight the arrancar and these strangers a well, is that understood." Yamamoto questioned. "

Yes sir, understood!" responded all the shingami and their allies.

* * *

Sou-taicho: commander and captain

Taicho: captain

Fuku-taicho: vice-captain

Zanpaktou: a sword that has a unique ability that has two forms and it can only be unleashed by a command.

**

* * *

**

Hey everyone! Its me Mossfire as you can tell this is my first fanfic, and I was thinking of doing another one. But I have so many ideas I can't chose one. So can you guys vote for the one you want to read. Oh and I won't update till there are enough votes to decide a winner. Here are your choices:

**A) Avatar x Bleach**

**B) Fruits Basket x Bleach**

**C) Full Metal Alchemist x Bleach**

**D) One Piece x Bleach**

**E) Prince of Tennis x Bleach**

**F) Justice League x Bleach**

**G) X-Men:Evolution x Bleach**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, just so you know I guess I broke down and started to update this story, but please help me chose which of those crossovers I should type.**

* * *

Immediately did everyone started to attack, each going after a different person.

But all of them decided to attack a different person of the Sanzo gang. "Hey that's not fair all of them are ganging up on us," shouted Goku. Then when Zaraki, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and one of second espada Barragan Luisenbarn's fraccion Avirama Redder where about to kill them, they dodged.

"Hey I just have one question, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS NOT FIGHTING BACK?" "I said not to remove your headband and ear cufflings, and I also specifically remember saying to show them what we can do," shouted Sanzo.

"Huh? Pretty boy is right he did say to show them are power, and I remembered specifically agreeing to that plan." Mused Gojyo, as he said that his hand started glowing.

"Heh, this is going to be fun, fun, fun." Sang Goku whose hand also started glowing. Then a chained sickle named Shaku Getsu Jou and a staff named Nyoi Bou appeared in their hands.

* * *

Everyone couldn't believe it out of nowhere two weapons appeared; the crimson haired guy had what appeared to be a crescent moon on a stick, and the kid with the gold headband had a staff. "Hey you guys I have a question, what are your names? Since you guys seem to be powerful it's the rule of the eleventh division to tell your opponents name since one us is going to be killed." Said Zaraki.

"Alright fine, my name is Genjyo Sanzo," said the monk with the golden hair and purple eyes. "My name is Sha Gojyo," said the guy with the crimson hair and eyes with a cigarette in his mouth. "My name is Cho Hakkai, it is a pleasure to meet you all," bowed the guy in Chinese attire with the ear cufflings and the monocle. "Hi, my name is Son Goku," said the kid with the golden headband excitedly.

"Heh, my name is Zaraki Kenpachi, taicho of the eleventh division of the Soul Society," said Zaraki as he introduced himself. "Hi-ya Monkey-chan, Nerd-chan, Chimney, and Droopy Monk I'm the fuku-taicho of the eleventh division Kusajishi Yachiru." Chirped a happy little girl with short pink hair. "I'm Madarame Ikkaku, third seat of the eleventh division," said the bald guy. "And I'm Ayasegawa Yumichika, fifth seat of the eleventh division," said the guy with short straight black hair and feathers on his right eyebrow.

"I don't know about the introductions but Kenpachi is right, we have to fight them as well as the arrancar," stated Ichigo. "I agree with the orange haired kid; Goku, Gojyo, Hakkai its time to fight," ordered Sanzo.

"Alright, you in the eye-patch, what was your name?" "Oh yeah Kenpachi right? Lets fight," suggested Goyjo. "Heh, fine with me," agrees Zaraki.

* * *

"Hallibel-sama, should we fight them as well as the shinigami," asked a female arracar who looks like she has Jamaican descent. "Yes my fraccion; Apache, Mila Rose, Sun-Sun kill them as well as the shinigami, but be careful almost all of them here are at captain-level," said the third espada Tia Hallibel. "Yes, Hallibel-sama," said her fraccion.

"The same goes for you guys kill them as well as the shinigami, after all my fraccion, who do you serve?" Questioned the second espada Barragan Luisenbarn. "Sir, we are King Barragan Luisenbarn's fraccion, we serve King Barragan Lusienbarn," replied his fraccion.

"All shinigami and their allies go and attack the arrancar and the ryoka," ordered the sou-taicho Yamamoto.

"Yes sir," they replied.

Now a huge battle began.

* * *

Just so you guys know:

Nyoi Bou is the staff and it's Goku's weapon

Shaku Getsu Jou is the crescent moon on a stick otherwise known as a chained sickle and it's Gojyo's weapon

* * *


	5. ending

**GRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CONTINUE THIS STORY ANYMORE!**

SO I'M MADE UP THIS STUPID ENDING AND MENTALLY SHOOT MYSELF IN THE HEAD FOR DOING TOO.

AND THIS SUCKS BECAUSE I REALLY LOVE SAIYUKI AND THERE AREN'T TOO MANY CROSSOVERS ABOUT IT!

BUT I WILL CONTINUE MUTANT ANGEL BECAUSE I CAN THINK UP THE PLOT BETTER THAN THIS STORY

( WHICH I DEEPLY REGRET OF NOT BEING ABLE TO THINK UP PLOT BETTER)

AND IT SEEMS TO BE WAY MORE POPULAR THAN THIS STORY BECAUSE THE ONLY AUTHORS THAT SEEM TO CARE ABOUT THIS STORY ARE CUTIE GOKU, DAKARI PRINCE AKI, AND KIYOSHI KIIA!

SO ANYWAY HERE'S THE ENDING.

* * *

Right when everyone launched into battle a huge demensional rip appered and suck the Sanzo gang back to Shangrila and Ichigo co. as well as the espadas and the shinigamis that were with them back to the Hueco Mundo and almost completely forgot of what happened and returned to fights that was going on.

* * *

SEE WHAT DID I TELL YOU AND IF ANYBODY WANTS TO CONTINUE THIS STORY YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION AND HOPEFULLY DO A BETTER JOB THAN ME.


End file.
